GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type
GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type (aka 00 Raiser, 00) is the repaired version the of GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics A repaired version of the 00 Raiser, the 00 Raiser GN Condenser-Type retains many of the 00 Raiser's features, but lacks two compatible GN Drives necessary to create the Twin Drive System. Since the only GN Drives capable of creating a Twin Drive were being installed on the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T], the unit was instead equipped with two high-capacity GN Condensers. The 00 Raiser GN Condenser-Type is derived from the GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G's combat data but its operation time limit appears to be more limited than most Tau units. While the unit did not have a Twin Drive System with Original GN Drives as components it did have one with Large GN Condensers instead. Essentially a "Twin Condenser System",Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 10 "Inspection" it is basically using the Twin Drive System theory but using a pair of Large GN Condensers instead of GN Drives. Because the performance of a Large GN Condenser is comparable to a GN Drive, it can theoretically be used as components for a Twin Drive System as well. The concept was being worked on by Sherilyn Hyde some time before the ELS Conflict and appears to have been completed and equipped on the current 00 Raiser Condenser Type.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- Specific limitations of output and operation time of the system is not known as of now, although it performance (especially in Trans-Am) appears to greatly surpass 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G using two Large GN Condensers in normal configuration during previous trials. Armaments ;*GN Sword III ;*GN Beam Saber System Features *'Raiser System' *'GN Field' *'Twin Drive System (with GN Condensers)' *'Trans-Am System' **'Trans-Am Burst' **'Trans-Am Raiser' History After the restoration of the 00 Gundam after the battle against the Innovades, Celestial Being conducts a series of tests to see if 00 can utilize Trans-Am now that it lacks the Twin Drive System as its power source by testing several GN Drive/GN Particle Tanks combination's. During these tests, they also tested the viability of the new GN Sword II Blaster as a weapon developed specifically for a True Innovator. They find that the refitted 00 is unable to use Trans-Am with the single Drive plus single particle tank configuration, but is able to use it for a total of 0.03 seconds with the double Particle Tank configuration. Despite the new limitations in its abilities, 00 had no problem dispatching the unexpected enemies encountered during some of the tests. The 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G would be further tested, but the Seven Swords armament would later be replaced once again with a repaired (and now unmanned) GNR-010 0 Raiser. Picture Gallery vlcsnap-2010-08-12-13h52m56s99.jpg|00 Raiser Condenser Type in 00 Movie trailer vlcsnap-2010-08-12-13h54m05s163.jpg|00 Raiser Condenser Type Using Trans Am+ Raiser System in a manner similar to Trans Am Burst 4977285150_51386e6129.jpg|HG 1/144 00 Raiser Condenser Type 4976746470_2a784a5ce2.jpg|Robot Damashii MS 00 Gundam Condenser Type 00 Raiser's End.jpg|00 Raiser's end by the ELS 00raiserdestruction.png|Setsuna in 00 Raiser while under attack by ELS 00 raiser condenser.png|00 Raiser Condenser Type 00 Raiser Avoiding The ELS.png|00 Raiser Condenser Type Avoiding the ELS vlcsnap-2011-04-06-20h05m05s149.png|00 Raiser Condenser Type being assimilated vlcsnap-2011-04-06-19h43m57s235.png|00 dodging the ELS while heading to Gadelazza els-00.jpg|ELS 00 Raiser featured in Gundam 00A 179997.jpg|00 Raiser GN Condenser Type Gundam War Card Fan Art 15431334_m.jpg|00 Raiser Condenser Type with GN Sword III Notes & Trivia Articles & References GN-0000RE+GNR-010 - 00 Raiser Condenser Type - Data File.jpg|GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type - Data File 00 Raiser Condenser UI Screen.jpg|00 Raiser Condenser Type's UI Screen External Links *GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type on MAHQ.net